


Don't threaten me with a good time

by synfulshark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Baby Werewolves, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek is Derek, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Not nice to Alison, One Night Stand, Peter is a Little Shit, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Song fic, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is Alpha Bait, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: Based lightly on the song by Panic! at the disco. This follows Stiles one night stand with a amazingly stunning broody werewolf who then turns out to lead to nothing but misadventure and hey who could blame him for wanting to have Derek's babies? or the one where Derek and Stiles have a one night stand and it's all Erica's fault they are now having lunch with his dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as normal so all mistakes are mine! hopefully you all can enjoy it! the play list for this while writing was mostly 
> 
> Irresistible: fall out boy  
> Don't threaten me with a good time: panic at the disco  
> LA Devotee: panic at the disco  
> Cry baby, sippy cup, soap: all are by Melenie Martenez [I spelt that so wrong please forgive me] 
> 
> hope everyone can enjoy it! I will be doing a sequel to this at some point.

Stiles yawned and rolled out of the bed reaching up he rubbed his eyes rubbing the sleep away. Rubbing his head the bitter hang over stinging at the back of his mind as he stumbled around the house naked. Glancing around he blinked a bit confused as he sighed out remembering the night before he smirked a bit. 

The feeling of a hot and needy body flush against his, hands roaming over his, pressing into his, teeth scraping over his neck and a forceful growl demanding him around. Stiles felt his body reacting to the memory as he licked his lips. Oh he had spent the night very very happy. It was still a bit fuzzy but he knew that he had spent it with someone who had rocked his world. 

Taking a deep breath he headed for the bathroom to grab a shower pausing when he spotted the stranger just coming out of the bathroom as naked as he was. Great this was his first one night stand how was this all supposed to go. He tried calling on all of his inner know how from movies and TV but all of those ended with the couple marrying and spawning tons of cute babies, and if the slight glare he was receiving was any indication he was not about to spawn babies with Mr eye brows. 

Stiles started to speak but a hand reached out and tilted his chin to the side. “I bit you,” the voice was rough and thick with something Stiles couldn't identify just clearly but hew reached up trailing his hand along his neck to feel a twinge of pain. Oh so those teeth had been pretty much on his neck. “Uh yeah I was into it if that's what has you worried,” Stiles muttered out but Mr eye brows raised one of those thick beautiful monsters and shook his head. 

“Uh shower and then awkward talk because I feel dried jizz all over me and frankly it's not the most fun,” Stiles grunted out as he held up a hand to stop Mr eye brows from worrying about his kinky biting side. “I insist on a shower and then coffee,” Stiles would be a good host to his booty call. “Uh yeah,” Tall dark and scruffy replied as he followed Stiles back to the bathroom. 

Shower sex seemed out of the question as they both hurried through the shower with small stops to blush and look away some, Stiles was sure that he had just had his mouth around the guys cock less than 24 hours ago and now he was blushing like he was a virgin. It was one hell of a feeling though knowing that he had brought home this sexy beast of a man. 

Mr eye brows was the first to start the bodily interaction when it turned out Stiles only had two towels and they ended up having to share a bit. Stiles found tall dark and broody ruffling his hair dry with the towel before doing it to himself and wait...did Mr eye brows just sniff at him? He was sure they were clean. Shaking it off Stiles headed back each with a towel draped around their waist as he spotted his clothes from the night before. 

Some looked like they had been ripped to shreds and actually his sheets had giant rips in them in spots...he for sure did not remember that. Tilting his head he ran a finger along the rips as he turned to find Mr eye brows blushing a bit. Huh well that was a first he must have been better at this sex thing than he thought. Shrugging Stiles moved to pull on his boxers and tossed Mr broody a pair of his as well seeing as it looked like his own were no where to be found. 

Stiles was about to ask a question when suddenly a girl was knocking on the bed room window and shoving it open and climbing in. Stiles stared in utter disbelief as Mr eye brows turned almost in utter shock as well. The girl was about Stiles age in mostly leather her golden locks curled and swaying around her shoulders. 

Stuttering he grabbed for something to cover his boxers. The girl just raised a eye brow smirking at him before she turned her gaze back to Mr moody. “Derek,” she spoke her voice was like honey. Well there was his name, Mr eye brows was Derek. “What are you doing here, he has a door,” Stiles mouth gaped open as he stared between them acting like he wasn't even in the room. 

“It was a emergency...they have Boyd, and damn you found a cute one...,” She gave Stiles a look over that he was sure would make Satan himself blush. Stiles stared raising a eye brow as he moved to pull on a shirt ignoring the fact a random girl had climbed through his window. “Did my neighbors uh...wait...who has who?” Stiles babbled as he struggled to pull on a pair of jeans and shirt at the same time. 

The shirt hit his fresh bite mark and he winced taking in a deep breath as pain spiked through him, both the others turned to look at him like he was the odd one out. “When did they get him I told you to stay hidden keep your head down,” Derek growled out as he marched around grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling them on. Stiles shivered at the growl and was about to speak when he was shushed by the girl. “They are close by Isaac is waiting down by the car to distract them but they have that cute boy to the one he was flirting with the uh shit...Scott kid?” 

Stiles head shot up at once and he pushed between them. “Scott they have Scott....look I don't even fucking know who they is but Scott's my friend and I can't let anything happen to him or his mom will kill me,” Stiles looked between the two, the girl reached out running a finger over his neck as he tutted. “Looks deep Der...really deep,” she glanced back at the male who was pulling on a leather jacket. The same jacket Stiles could remember from the night before drunkenly pulling off of the larger male. 

“I think it was safe, can't tell but look uhh...shit um,” he paused as he looked at Stiles apologetically. Great. “Stiles,” he supplied his own name as he flinched away from the girls touch his eyes narrowing at her, he could almost swear he had heard Derek growl slightly when Stiles was touched by her. “Stiles listen you are far better off not getting involved and you should just uh..go about your own day and we'll handle it,” 

No fucking dice. “Look here Mr eye brows and uh,” he paused looking at the girl with a raised eye brow. She rolled her eyes looking at him like he was wasting her time. “Erica,” she supplied her name with a roll of her eyes at the same time as Derek raised his eye brows and mouth 'Mr eye brows/' at her. “Erica...yeah...what ever look Scott is my friend and if me getting my kinky socks off got him kid napped or some shit I'm coming,” 

That was that he wasn't about to let these two people run off to save Scott with out him, he guessed maybe the mob could have Scott...was Mr eye brows in with the mob oh or a cult!. Derek grunted and looked like he was going to argue before Stiles felt a bit of a dizziness over come him and he heard loud drumming of some kind. “The hell who's drumming at god damned 9 am?” he snapped. Both pairs of eyes snapped to look at him and then at each other. “No one's drumming,” Erica started but she paused. 

“Isaac is his fingers on the hood of the car....fuck we have to take him now,” she glared at Derek like this was some kind of insult. Stiles huffed and was about to argue before Derek rubbing his face and he motioned to the bed which now that he looked he saw more rips in his sheets and some claw marks down his head board...claw marks that went a little to deep to be his. “Oh fuck...you...aren't human are you...,” Stiles started to panic. 

Those claw marks didn't look very human like the closer he got to them touching them with his fingers. “Oh god I need a drink...,” he whined as he turned to look at the other two in the room and he rubbed his face, a fuzzy memory of Derek over top of him growling out that he smelt so good and a flash of red on his eyes and yeah Stiles should have remembered that. The clawing down his head board had been just a few minutes later when Stiles was a moaning mess. “Oh god....,” 

that's how he was going to go. He had had sex with someone who wasn't human and now Scott was kid napped and who the fuck was Isaac?. “I swear I didn't bite him that hard I thought it was with human teeth,” the whispered fight between Erica and Derek had started about the time he had started rubbing the claw marks on the head board. “Let's just...can he stop that fucking drumming,” Stiles snapped rubbing his head, to many sounds all at once. 

Derek looked at him almost pained and sighed out. “I'm not human and I swear biting you was a accident but we do need to go if we're going to get Scott was it and Boyd back,” Stiles looked like he was going to argue but Erica swung herself out of the window. “I'll be in the car bring the boy toy we can't leave him changing by himself,” with that she was gone and Stiles turned to look at Derek. “What are you?” he demanded as he grabbed a red hoodie and pulled it on zipping it half way. “Werewolf,” was the gruff reply. God his dad was going to kill him. 

That's how Stiles found himself being lead out of his house and towards a beautiful black sports car his eye brow raised at Erica in the back seat with a curly haired nervous looking boy about his age. Stiles watched Derek slip in the drivers seat and he groaned slipping into the passenger seat. “Hi...,” Stiles waved awkwardly at the curly haired male who leaned in sniffing at him. “Your hoodie smells like Scott...and you smell like Derek,” was the greeting he was given in return. God didn't this cult know how to say hi?. 

Stiles grumbled to himself as he sniffed his hoodie and he found that he could pick up a certain scent that he knew was Scott as well as the fact he smelt like sex and a smell he guessed must be Derek. Sweet zombie Jesus he was already changing into a werewolf. “Uh yeah Scott is my best friend...he sleeps over and we share stuff,” was Stiles reply, this must be Isaac and he if he tried hard enough could remember seeing him and Scott sitting together at the party. He swore he actually heard the growl from Derek that time when he looked over he was griping the wheel tightly. 

Stiles sighed, this was just his luck. “We'll get him back don't worry,” Isaac seemed to think assuring Stiles of Scott's return was what mattered most. “That's actually not what's bothering me most...,” Stiles grunted out as he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair glancing out the window. That's when he figured Isaac saw his neck poking out of the hoodie and the blonde haired boy stared. “You bit him?!?” Isaac's eyes were wide and Stiles snorted at the expression on Derek's face he looked like he was going to rip someone apart or die from constipation he wasn't sure. 

“I'm aware...we're handling it,” Derek grunted out as he turned the car sharply and Stiles eyed Isaac. “Werewolf too...both of you?” he turned his eyes to Erica who flashed him a pair of glowing golden eyes. Well shit. Stiles wondered when he would be able to do that little trick. “Well shit,” was his voiced reply as he glanced between them and then back out the window. “Guess I'm learning something new...how many are there...like...in your werewolf cult?” Stiles questioned with a raised eye brow. “Pack, not cult and a few more. My uncle Peter, Boyd who is missing...my sisters and a few others but that's it,” Derek muttered out as he took another sharp turn. 

Isaac perked up. “I had gotten Scott to wanna join a bit before we were ambushed!” he looked to cheerful and wait...Stiles turned to look at him ignoring as Derek tried to force him to stop jerking around in the front. “Scott you were gunna bite Scott?” he looked victimized, Isaac looked at him confused before he spoke. “Scott's already a werewolf...why would I bite him unless we wanted to be mates...wait fuck you didn't know,” Stiles stared at him in utter shock. Well damn there went thinking Scott told him everything, he thought back to the time a few years back when Scott had gotten bitten by that stray dog in the woods when he went camping...stray dog his ass. Lying little wereshit. 

Stiles huffed crossing his arms, this was not how one night stands were supposed to go, he was hoping for a second go round of sex and maybe awkward coffee and asking for Derek's number before he left. Not chasing down god knows who looking for his LYING best friend. Stiles stayed quiet until Erica nudged him and asked. “So did you at lest have a good time last night?” She seemed to be trying to distract herself from something as Derek let out a growl at her words Stiles snapped his eyes to look at him narrowing them. 

“From what I remember I had a amazing time, till this morning and now I'm in the car chasing down god knows who,” he sighed out pouting a small bit. He had just wanted some really good sex and while it had been really great here he was going after Scott and some Boyd guy. “I was actually talking about the party and not the sex Derek jeez,” she shut up crossing her arms. Stiles snorted a bit of laughter at the pained expression on Derek's face. “So...what is the game plan?” he finally asked when Derek parked the car in front of what looked like a huge two story home and they all piled out with Stiles following him his head still pounding and smells and sounds attacking him. “We gather up the pack and then we track them, you stay out of the way and safe till we can get you fixed,” Derek's reply left much to the taste. 

Snapping his teeth together Stiles followed him up the stairs and into the house which smelt like home, well a home would in Stiles mind it smelt like all the wolves in the car and a few other smells which all seemed fine, one bothered him but the others all fit together fine. “I'm not a huge fuck up I'm actually smart and could help,” Stiles offered as he followed Derek into what he assumed was the living room where a girl a bit younger than Stiles was sitting reading a book and a man a bit older than Derek was also reading. The moment Stiles stepped into the room they both looked up at the rag tag group narrowing their eyes at the stranger. Stiles felt his throat go dry, they hated him great, the smell off the girl gave him a confused thought, if he could say feelings had smells she smelt confused. 

The man who's eyes traveled along Stiles body smelt like what he would have guessed arousal smelt like...he smelt sickingly sweet and spicy all at once and his eyes were narrowed in on Stiles. “Well well well Derek, bringing home strays in the middle of a family crisis again?” Stiles didn't like the way that husky voice spoke, it sent shivers down his spine. Derek's eyes seemed to flash a bright red as he tugged at Stiles wrist bringing him closer to him. “Someone from his...his friend was taken with Boyd and I might have gotten a bit carried away and bitten him,” he waved it off like Stiles being bitten was some random accident and not the worlds worst experience. 

Stiles scoffed as he crossed his arms. “Accidentally sure...the words fuck I'm gunna mark you up...bite you seem to slip past my ears when I think more,” Stiles felt his cheeks heat up as he spoke the words. A raised eye brow from the older male and a chuckle was the only reply asides Erica's giggling. “I like him...a lot,” the older male was on his feet ignoring Derek's warning growl which sent another set of shivers down Stiles spine. The older male reached out a hand taking Stiles hand and kissing the back of it. Creepy. “I'm Peter. Derek's uncle...if you ever get tired of chasing puppies come find me I'm always looking for a little fun,” Stiles jaw dropped. He was being propositioned for sex from Derek's uncle. 

Stiles looked mortified and the growl from Derek was enough to shock him out of his quiet state. “Uh...I'm mostly in it to find Scott...but uh thanks...if I need werewolf sex I think I'll stick to my past experience though now I'm not sure if I've only ever had sex with humans now...raises questions about this guy in my school when I was younger,” Stiles seemed to have said the wrong thing as Derek's eye twitched. It fucking twitched this was some werewolf thing. Possession he figured or maybe he was disgusted that Stiles had been having sex...he knew they had both been a bit drunk. “Please don't start talking about it,” Derek warned as he rubbed his face. 

Jealous, figures. “What are we going to do about finding Scott?” he opted for the switch of topic and licked his lips nervously as he glanced around at the others all of which looked unsure. “We hunt down the people who took them and we kill them and get them back,” Derek offered up the solution which should have been great news but Stiles frowned. “Kill them...but,” he started but stopped when Derek held up his hand as if he knew he was about to get rambled at. Asshole. “They will kill Scott if we don't do something,” Enough said. Stiles was on board for this. Scott was now his pack he guessed. Oh bomb Stiles had a pack now!, did he?. “Lets get my pack back then!” Stiles air punched with a growl, that was new. 

All of them raised a eye brow and Erica snorted as she ruffled his hair. “You are part of our pack now Stiles, we'll get them both back chances are Boyd has already weakened them for us it's humans with guns against us,” she explained as she moved to take his hand and she bit her lip. “How do you feel when I first took the bite I was having trouble controlling my blood lust what about you?” she whispered out softly, it sounded like she was worried for him. Stiles raised a eye brow...blood lust? That was a thing. “Not really I'm just really pissed at Scott and might kick his ass,” His answer seemed to upset Derek who wrinkled his nose together leaning in he sniffed at Stiles' neck and Stiles shivered at the sniffing. 

All eyes seemed to be locked on them as Stiles reached out laying a hand on Derek's chest. “Hey there big guy not in front of the others,” he mumbled out softly as he tried giving Derek a slight push. Derek rolled his eyes as he gave another sniff before pulling back. “I'm not trying to get intimate I'm scenting you, and checking to see how it's healing,” Derek muttered out his eye brows raised, Stiles felt his face heat up.

Oh yeah of course there wasn't going to be anymore sex between them that's right, no way Derek would want to bang him when he wasn't drunk. Suddenly a hand was pulling his hoodie down and Stiles was yelping trying to glare at Peter who was not touching him appropriately. “Oh Jesus Derek on his neck. Of all places so intimate and animalistic although I would have done the same given the chance....bet he looks marvelous while being bitten,” 

Stiles stared between Derek and his uncle, this was edging on the bad touch kind of touching and he let out a pained whimper that he had never heard himself make before. Suddenly Peter was tossed across the room by Derek who let out a soft growl. “Don't touch him again without his permission you scared him,” Stiles rubbed his neck carefully the pain from the bite was fading but he felt awkward and a bit out of place after he had just felt Peter's hands on him. 

The scent that unsettled him was Peter's something was off about the wolf. “I'm fine Derek...look lets just get Scott,” that seemed to break the glaring match between Peter and Derek whom seemed to agree they would fight this out later. 

Turning Derek stormed out of the house back out to the car, that seemed to be it as Peter stood and slipped past Stiles giving him one more firm look over before he slipped out of the house and towards his own car. Stiles frowned a bit but jumped when Erica tapped his shoulder. “You okay kid?” She asked softly making Stiles smile just a bit he nodded he could smell and feel the tension between the two who had just left but he was going to ignore it for now. 

Following after Derek, Stiles Erica and Isaac made their way back to the car the girl inside the house poked her head out after them and called out. “I'll stay I called the others they will meet you later,” Stiles gave a small tilt of his head like he was wanting to ask about what others. 

Derek had said it was just a few of them. Erica man handled him till he was back in the front seat and she and Isaac in the back following the trail of Scott and Boyd's scent. Stiles could pick up fragments of Scott on different spots along town. Isaac still held some of Scott's scent but Stiles didn't comment on that. In the long run they ended up going back to the house the party had been at and asking a few of the people there whom they had seen Scott of Boyd with. Turns out only a few had spotted them and knew that Scott and Isaac had went to help a girl who said her car had broken down. 

Stiles huffed that sounded like Scott alright, the other was always willing to give everyone the shirt off his back if he had to. Stiles seemed to attract a lot of eyes of the people cleaning up, one guy was even looking him over with a look of hunger and the scent coming off him made Stiles wrinkle his nose in a bit of disgust.

The scent of arousal off of him was all wrong. Erica and Isaac seemed to tense up as Derek's eyes narrowed at the male who was looking Stiles up and down. Stiles moved on instinct closer to Derek and Isaac pulling Erica with him as he tried to block out the smell of the other. “What now?” he asked looking up at the three whom he assumed would have more werewolf tracking skills than he would. 

Derek reached out brushing his fingers along Stiles' arm which calmed him a bit the touch of the one who bit him seemed to help any bit of attention from Derek seemed to affect him more than the others. He could feel a buzzing in the back of his head a kind of bond he guessed forming the longer he spent time with them. Weird he would have to google this all later. 

“We find the girl,” was Derek's reply. Stiles snorted as he tilted his head. “We don't know what she looks like where she went asides a dark haired girl...how do we even do anything with that information?” Stiles asked Derek with a challenging stance, wrong thing to do he felt his knees buckle as red eyes flashed at him and Derek towered over him a bit. “We do the best we can,” the tension seemed to build until disgusting smelling guys friend looked between them. 

“She left her jacket. She's supposed to be coming to get it tonight we're having another party,” the guy offered up the information with a grin like he was helping a fighting couple to ease their issues. Stiles eyes lifted to the human and he nodded. “Right right...thanks we'll swing back by,” Stiles gave a glare at Derek and he nudged him. “We have to leave now that guy's looking at me funny I don't like it,” he whispered out softly.

Weird smelly guy looked like he was undressing Stiles and was about to head over to them. Derek growled low in his throat stopping the guy in his tracks as he pulled Stiles out of the frat house by his wrist. Frat house that reeked of booze sex and something chemical that bothered Stiles' nose. “You are distracting me.,” Derek accused him with a frown. 

Stiles huffed crossing his arms as he climbed back into the car and glared out the window ignoring Erica's chipper voice. “You are distracting each other look the girl is coming back tonight maybe we can just lay low until then and tonight track her back to where they are holding Scott and Boyd?” Erica offered as she reached up giving Stiles a small rub on his shoulder.

The comfort was a good help and he relaxed some. It was a pack thing he guessed and not just with Derek. But Derek's touch helped more. Grunting in agreement Derek drove them all back to Stiles house long enough for Stiles to feed his cat and make sure his dad hadn't stopped by before he grabbed his phone charger and a change of clothes. He was not going to another party in his batman t shirt and a pair of jeans. 

Once he was hardly back in the car with the door shut Derek was racing them off back to his house for a pack meet up. Stiles was told he was not allowed to call it a head quarters. Stiles was heading into the living room when a smell like cotton candy and mocha coffee hit his nose, he pushed past everyone and ran into the house at break neck speed tackling a stunned blonde haired boy a few years younger than him. “LIAM!” The excited shout was enough to hurt human ears let alone werewolf ones. Derek and the others piled in looking confused at the two who were hugging and nuzzling at each other. 

Liam had his nose running along Stiles' neck and jaw in a pack like scenting way ducking his head a bit as Derek narrowed his eyes telling him the affection was to end. Liam smiled as he bounced a bit. “Stiles you are here...what how why...you smell like pack...like Derek ew...gross,” the blonde babbled about as he sniffed at Stiles' again before he found the fading bite mark and he sighed. 

“One of my only human friends really Derek?” Liam mumbled out as he moved back to sit on the couch, Stiles plopped down beside him looking confused. “You are a wolf too I mean...I can tell you are but when?” Stiles asked confused. Were any of his friends even human?. 

“About a year ago it's no big deal...I swear me and Scott try to keep you out of this and you find your way in...I smelt you here when I got to the house and Cora said Derek had brought home some guy and bit him and I knew it was you,” Liam was one of the few new people in the room. Along with a strawberry blonde girl who was leaning against a very beautiful Asian girl who was watching him curiously. Three other guys had joined the group. Stiles recognized one of them as Jackson from his college classes. he sighed out. No. No one he knew was going to be human. 

Later on a few hours later Stiles had met most of the pack which was able to make it in time to help the search. Jackson and Liam had learned from their own search that the girl who's car had broken down supposedly had been seen driving off from the frat in a hurry. Derek had informed Stiles that she was most likely a werewolf hunter because those are a thing. Great he was going to die. Stiles wasn't sure just how deadly these hunters were or how a girl had gotten both Scott and Boyd whom Erica had shown him a picture of and he was big, into her car.

Peter who had explained that most hunters could get what ever they wanted in moments. Stiles had felt like arguing with him just because. He could smell the attraction off of the older wolf and it bothered him a bit. 

Stiles wasn't interested in bedding another werewolf quite so soon and if he was he had hopes it would be Derek again. Stiles was resting in the livinroom with Liam going over some werewolf facts and tricks that he wanted to learn when Erica announced it was time to get ready. Stiles grabbed his change of clothes and stood asking where he could change.

Erica eyed the clothes and took them from him. “Not into those...you are one of us now and you cannot show up to a party like that even if we're only going to find a hunter,” Erica grabbed one of his hands and she hummed at Isaac who slipped off the couch and took his other hand, they against Derek's wishes lead Stiles up to Isaac's room. Stiles was shocked to learn they all lived together. 

Stiles was shoved into the middle of the room and told to strip. Erica had informed him she didn't care about seeing him half naked again as she had already seen the goods. Scandalized Stiles stripped down to his boxers and stood awkwardly while Isaac searched his closet coming up with a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitted red shirt with a black button up half long sleeved shirt. Stiles eyed the clothes before he started to pull them on. The jeans were impossibly tight but he felt like his ass had never looked better. The shirts fit him well surprisingly. Isaac then turned to him tilting his head looking over Stiles. “He's missing something,” 

Erica tapped her chin before she nodded. “A leather jacket...he needs one it's like pack rights!” she exclaimed as she rooted around Isaac's closet and found one she liked sniffing at it. “And it doesn't smell to much like you,” she assured Isaac as she forced it onto Stiles. The jacket felt all kinds of wrong the clothes while smelling fresh held a lot of Isaac's scent and the jacket did to it made him a bit itchy. Stiles suddenly felt like two different parts of his personality were clashing together one little voice in his head told him he looked sexy the other told him he smelt all wrong. 

Stiles blinked and tilted his head. “Do...do you ever hear like in your head?” he asked looking between the two who were pulling on their own clothes. Erica glanced over at him as she pulled on her own leather jacket which matched her leather skirt she was wearing.

“It's your wolf talking to you...you'll feel it to it'll want things and think different than you soon you'll merge together and have the same thoughts but in the beginning it's confusing,” she explained softly as she ruffled his hair and started to spike it up with gel. Stiles wanted to hug her for making him feel less crazy. The itchy feeling stayed with him as they finally left Isaac's room and headed down the stairs. 

Derek met them at the end his eyes took in Stiles' appearance a approving growl admitted from him until Stiles was in front of him and he took a sniff tilting his head he moved without words and pulled the leather jacket off Stiles and jogged back up the stairs and out of sight.

Stiles frowned taking it as rejection. If the 'pack rights' as Erica had deemed it was a leather jacket dammit he was being told no to pack rights? His wolf he assumed it was felt like clawing at Derek and making him see him as a good member of the pack. But before he could Derek was back with a different leather jacket one that looked very similar to the one he was wearing. “You smelled like Isaac,” was all the explanation as Derek shoved the jacket at him. 

Stiles tilted his head and bit his lip so confused before Erica giggled out breathlessly and nudged him. “That's Derek's...he wants you to smell like him so that guy won't touch you from earlier I bet,” she assured him as he pulled on the leather jacket and he took a sniff. It did smell a lot like Derek. Stiles wolf seemed content and he felt less itchy. Liam had told him he would be very inclined to make his 'alpha' as Derek it seemed was his alpha, happy. 

And to be given the scent of the alpha seemed to please his wolf. Stiles shrugged it off and made his way out to the cars where everyone split off into different groups and he ended up back in the car with Derek, Isaac and Erica. Isaac was looking a bit uneasy as he kept looking at Stiles out of the corner of his eye. “When we get him back to you think Scott might still want to go out with me some time?” Isaac questioned him. 

Stiles gave him a thumbs up. “Hey you rescue him and Scott might have your first born...he's very chill about that kind of thing he likes loyalty...and hey I'll make sure he knows you helped me with this whole wolf thing,” Stiles joked as they drove back towards the frat house. Isaac seemed to relax as the closer to the frat house. Stiles looked between them and he bit his lip. 

“Whats our plan are we gunna just like tackle this girl and demand she take us to them?” Stiles asked as he raised his eye brow. “Because I vote we don't do that...and I vote no one else gets hurt,” Stiles muttered at the look on Derek's face he figured out that someone else was going to be hurt. 

“One of us will scent her out....then chances are we'll either follow her back or one of us will be bait for her if she's going after wolves she'll know how to spot us,” Derek Isaac let out a soft groan. “Can it not be me this time?” Isaac begged as the car pulled to a park out side the frat house and they climbed out. Jackson pulled up with the girls and Liam in tow followed by the other two guys who Stiles learned were Brett and Corey. 

Two adorable younger boys close to Liam's age. Stiles had a suspicion that Liam had a thing for one of them as he couldn't look at them for to long. “No you won't be the bait...Liam is the bait,” Derek assured him. Stiles hadn't liked this plan at all before and now he didn't even more. 

Derek made sure he knew that there was no exceptions to the plan as he pulled him into the frat house and stayed close to him the people all gathered in the house were already chugging down different kinds of booze and Stiles nose twitched. He smelt something like a bitter musky tang hit his nose and he drifted his head back and forth till he spotted a gathering of people in a back room of the house and the door slipped shut and locked. “They....are they doing drugs?” Stiles asked his eyes going wide as he sniffed at the air again picking through the scents. 

“Yeah they are..you shouldn't be able to smell that kind of stuff out just yet,” Derek looked at him like the fact Stiles was able to sniff out the coke heads was a offense to him. Stupid broody wolf. Stiles huffed a bit as he moved to pull his hand out of Derek's grasp and move closer to Erica who was sipping a cup of something blue. “Why does he hate me so much?” Stiles grunted out as he watched Derek slip into the crowed. 

“Hate you...he likes you..he wants you, he bit you he likes you trust me Derek is just a odd cookie he likes to be miserable and he frankly is a bit weirded out you are handling the change so well,” Erica assured him with a small nudge as she passed him a cup. Taking it he sipped the blue substance taking a gulp the burning down his throat was all he felt for just a moment the bitter sweet smell tingling his nose. “Can I get drunk off this?” Stiles questioned her with a raised eye brow. She snorted a bit of giggles into her own drink.

“No, we have to have something else in our drink. I brought our own booze for the wolves last night before we all got separated,” she explained with a small blush as she shot a look over at Derek who was talking to the guy from earlier who was throwing the party. 

“So that's how he was drunk like me too, 'Stiles mused as he sipped more of the blue drink watching as Derek tensed up and headed back over to them. “She isn't here yet but he said she's about Erica's height and we'd be able to tell it's her she is coming to him to get her jacket and stuff. I couldn't ask to sniff her jacket but I'm sure we'll find her and then them,” Derek muttered giving them assuring looks as he reached out brushing his fingers along Stiles' hand for comfort and nudging at his other two betas sides. Stiles did feel better knowing they were closer to Scott. This all felt like such a huge dream. 

Stiles stayed close to the other wolves as the night went on for a bit till Erica pulled him out onto the living room full of moving bodies to dance to distract him from focusing to much on the plan. Liam had been sent to stick out hugely as a wolf. Stiles hated that idea more than he hated that they might kill this girl. Dancing did distract him a bit till he was thirsty and he grabbed a water bottle, the music was pounding in his ears and he just needed to step out of the house for a few minutes.

Moving to stand out on the porch he leaned on the railing rubbing his face as he sipped the water. He felt a body behind him and taking a sniff told him it was Derek. “Hey,” he muttered out as he turned to look at the broody male. “I heard you earlier with Erica..well part of it I don't hate you,” Derek tried to assure Stiles as he reached out taking his empty hand in his own. “I wouldn't have gone home with you if I didn't like you that way....but I have to admit you are growing on me too,” 

Stiles blushed a bit as he pushed off the railing a bit and he looked at the other. “If this wasn't a shitty time for romance and kisses I'd say we skip the party and go back to my place again...,” Stiles trailed off as he reached out lacing their fingers together a bit. “It's okay. I figured you just might not like that a one night stand is sort of stuck with you,” Stiles muttered as he licked his lips nervously and he glanced around the porch then back to the house they were mostly alone. 

“Well. It was a good night so I mean I can't complain not many people actually beg to be bitten...it might be why I bit you so hard,” Derek mumbled out as he brushed his fingers along the almost healed bite mark causing Stiles to shiver. “How about we get this settled and then we go for a date?” Stiles offered up as he licked his lips once more nervously. The answer he was given was a pair of lips on his. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and returned the kiss before a gush of wind hit him and he pulled back from the kiss glancing over at a girl who brushed past them. “Scott,” he whispered out as he bit his lip. “Oh you mean you and Scott...,” Derek stared as he moved to pull away and Stiles smacked him behind the head. “No you idiot I just asked you out but I smelt Scott on her...he smells like chocolate and mint and like...not bad BO but he smells like his body spray and sweat,” Stiles took another sniff of the air pulling away as he followed the girl blindly. Derek was on his tail following him. 

They watched as she found the frat house owner and made some kind of small talk as she got her jacket and what looked like her wallet back Stiles frowned. He could have googled her address and they would have gotten Scott sooner if frat boy had given that up. Stiles felt inclined to bitch slap the man. Derek reached for his hand taking it and rubbing over his knuckles. Looking down he saw that claws were slipping out of his fingers and he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. Liam had warned him not to get to emotional. Stiles tried his best not to let it get to him. 

She was walking past them again once he got a good sniff of her. She smelt like Scott and it smelled like Scott was scared. He would know that bitter scent even if no one told him what it was it was fear. Another wolfs scent clung to her and he figured out that must be Boyd's. Watching her walk out of the house he followed close as he could with out looking to out of place only having to stop once to pretend he was having a argument with Derek instead of watching her. Erica was by their side the minute the girl was climbing into her car. “Lets follow her,” 

To say the following was less like a movie than he wanted would be a understatement. Derek was driving to slow for his liking and Erica and Isaac were on edge, even with Jackson following them Stiles was wondering if they would end up in some hidden secret warehouse. They ended up taking a very familiar turn and Stiles sat up. “We're headed into my neighborhood,” Stiles exclaimed as he sat up and he watched the SUV park just across the street from his own home.

Stiles stared in utter shock as Derek pulled the car into Stiles' drive way. Thanking god that he was on his own and didn't have a roommate to explain the sudden gathering of werewolves in his living room to Stiles peeked out his mini blinds and spotted the girl greeting a old man in the drive way. “Mr Argent is a werewolf hunter....that old freak,” Stiles mumbled out. 

Derek tensed beside him as he looked over his shoulder out of the mini blinds. “Mr Argent...does he live there?” Derek demanded as he watched the white haired man lead the younger girl into the house and out of sight. “Well not like for long he just moved in a few weeks ago and me and Scott helped him carry his couch inside!” Stiles looked like he had been given the bad touch by the older male. Derek grunted out something as a reply before he pulled Stiles away from the window. “You stay here we'll handle this,” Derek motioned for the other guys to move with him out of the back door. Stiles gaped at him his mouth moving open and closed with no words slipping out. 

“No, look we agreed we do this as a group and plus I'm his neighbor we go to the same HOA meetings weekly it makes more sense for me to be there,” Stiles tried his best to fight him but Derek wouldn't hear of it. Finally he was forced to sit with Erica and Liam watching out of the window together like they were spying on them.

Stiles watched as he could make out the werewolves moving around the house and he just knew this whole thing was going to end so badly. “We're gunna have to go help aren't we?” Liam asked as he let out a sigh when he heard a loud yelp from across the street. “Mhm, “Erica replied as she stood and she held her hand out. 

“Rock paper scissors to see who is gunna be the distraction?” she asked looking between the two wolves. Stiles bit his lip as he sighed going to his kitchen he came back with a measuring cup. “Mr Argent bakes a lot and Scott liked his puff pastry...I'll go borrow some sugar and distract him while you both go help,” Stiles grunted as he held the cup and he moved out of the living room and front door watching as Erica and Liam snuck around the back.

He was going to die. Stiles made his way to the house across the street his sense of smell kicking in he smelt burnt hair. Ew. Stiles knocked on the door as he gave a nod for the other two to slip off. 

The door opened and a calm and collected looking Gerard Argent smiled at him softly. “Stiles my boy what can I do for you?” the voice alone now made his blood run cold, if he listened carefully he could hear the heart beats in the house. He knew that the upstairs held Gerard and only him the others must be in the basement. Stiles gave him his normal awkward smile as he held up the cup. “I just got home and was about to start making that pastry you gave me the recipe for but I'm out of sugar and Scott was hoping I'd make it for him for our lunch date tomorrow,” Stiles gave his best smile as assurance he was just trying to be a good friend. 

At the mention of Scott's name Stiles picked up a jump in the heart beat of the other and a quirk of a smile. “Sure sure! Come on in I'll even jot down a few pointers on baking,” Stiles hadn't hoped to be in the actual house. Following Gerard Stiles could hear a few heart beats of wolves sneaking into the house and going through the rooms. A loud thump from down stairs had Stiles raising a eye brow and Gerard turning to him from the kitchen. 

“I'm sorry my granddaughter brought home some friends from a party and they are being rather loud,” Lie. Stiles heard the skip in his heart beat as he gave a disinterested nod. Some where from the living room as he glanced that way he saw a flash of red. 

Derek was going to kill him. Stiles turned back to Gerard as he moved to the kitchen counter leaning on it. “Yeah saw her pull in wondered if you had company,” Stiles nodded as if making small talk was something he was good at. “Yes she's in town for a few days visiting,” Gerard poured the sugar into the cup with his back turned to Stiles. He could do this. Stiles knew he could. Reaching behind him he grabbed the closest heaviest thing he could and twirled it in his hands. 

It was a metal statue of some sort. “Stiles. Running with wolves is a bad habit you shouldn't get into. I know Scott is your friend but I'd advise you go home and rethink everything,” Stiles bit his lip as he thought over what he should do. “There's just one problem with that Mr Argent....he's not just my friend,” Stiles moved as he brought the statue down on the others head watching him fall to the floor. 

“He's my pack,” Stiles grumbled kicking at the old man passed out on the floor and he headed back down the hall way till he met up with Derek and he weaved silently with a grin. “I was a distraction,” he mumbled as he and Derek made their way down the hall towards the stairs to what he figured was the basement slipping in the door. “You were supposed to stay home,” Derek hissed back at him before they slipped down the stairs quietly and caught sight of Scott and Boyd tied up and gagged in the basement. Both of which looked up when they spotted them. Stiles rushed to Scott's side and he started untying him and ripping at the ropes to get him free. Derek made no time heading to undo Boyd. 

“Stiles what the hell are you doing here...hurry before she comes back she went upstairs to get something,” Scott muttered as he sniffed at Stiles raising a eye brow before he glared over at Derek like the scent rolling off of him was so disgusting. Stiles rolled his eyes before they rushed them to the back exit of the basement and out. Hardly making it out themselves before a arrow shot past Stiles head and hit Derek in the leg. Screaming of rage the girl behind them started to load up her weapon again. Stiles grabbed Derek helping him to his feet as they all split up. Stiles helped get Derek to his other neighbors back yard and closed the gate hearing the girl loading up to search for them Stiles ripped the arrow out of Derek's leg. 

“She's coming!,” Derek hissed at him trying to pull away. Stiles glanced around there was no exit this way. Spotting the pool Stiles grabbed him wading into the water he grabbed the nearest inflatable boat and pulled it over top of them. “Really...this is going to hide us my pack is out there against lord knows how many hunters?” Derek snapped at him as Stiles raised his finger to his lips. He backed them into the shadows not being able to see much of anything below the water. Derek tensed as they both listened to the girls weapon click as she walked around the yard taking a quick look before they heard her start to leave. 

Once Stiles was sure she was out of ear shot he hissed at Derek. “How the fuck did we end up in my neighbors pool after last night,.” he shoved the boat off of them before he glanced up at the stars. If it wasn't for the fact they were running from a werewolf hunter this would be the perfect view. Stars dancing above them with them in the water within kissing distance and it would have been the perfect way to end a day if it wasn't for their lives being in danger. Stiles paled as he realized his phone was currently in his jeans which were now soaked in water. “Hurry lets get out of here I'll call my dad and he can arrest them,” 

Derek paled as they climbed out of the pool his leg already healed. “Arrest them....what?” he looked over Stiles in a questioning way. “My dads the sheriff...a cop,” he explained as he pulled the phone out hoping it was still in working order. No dice the phone screen was having a fit. “Oh my god...,” Derek ran a hand over his face before he pulled Stiles out of the yard and quietly back towards his house.

“They are hunters and unless your dad knows about them are you going to just drop the bomb shell you are no longer human on him?” Derek questioned as he waved a hand towards the house they had just escaped from. “Because to me it looks like you bashed your neighbor with a statue for giving you sugar and unless we want cops freaking out on why we can't prove how we found out they had Scott or Boyd it's honestly best if the pack handles this,” 

Derek made a lot of sense. Stiles sighed rubbing his face as they walked the wet clothing giving him a uncomfortable feeling as he reached his own steps. Derek was about to say something when the other members of the pack joined them gathering around. Liam looked smug as he leaned on the porch railing. “I took care of them they won't be bothering any of us any time soon,” Liam muttered out proudly as he leaned on the one Stiles remembered as being Brett. 

Stiles huffed a bit hoping that 'took care of them' didn't mean the innocent little blonde had went and killed them. As if reading his mind Liam rolled his eyes. “No I didn't kill them, but I made sure they won't bother us for a while. I might have dropped a tip by the police station about unregistered weapons,” Liam muttered happily. Stiles paled if he dropped a tip by the police station it meant his dad would hear his street name over the radio. 

Cop cars were already pulling into his neighbors drive way and looked like leading out a angry Gerard Argent and the one cop car already had a brown haired girl in the back seat. Stiles sighed out why hadn't he thought of dropping a tip. 

Stiles sighed as he climbed to his feet and he unlocked his house letting the pack pile in one after the other, thankful that Peter had declined to go on the man hunt for Scott and Boyd. Stiles didn't know why but the older wolf set his skin a bit on edge. As if sensing something was wrong Derek rubbed a hand along his shoulder. “What's wrong?” the broody male questioned as he raised a eye brow moving into the house. “Was just thinking about Peter...he sets me off a bit makes me feel sort of naked,” Stiles explained as he looked up at the larger male and he bit his bottom lip. 

“It's because he's attracted to you and you can smell it off him...but don't worry he promised me he won't make any more advances,” Derek assured him as he lead Stiles up to his bed room and started to strip away the soaking wet clothes. Visions of the night before with Derek undressing him just like this but under different circumstances fluttered through his mind. Stiles blushed as he found himself naked in front of the larger male and he moved to pull on a fresh change of clothes. Shit he had gotten Isaac's clothes all wet. Oh well he could just wash and dry them for the other. 

Derek moved around his room finding a pair of sweats and a clean shirt that would fit over his own broad chest he pulled them on sans the boxers which made Stiles shudder. He'd never wash those sweats again. Or well not till he got the older male out of them. Stiles pulled on the shirt he was holding in his hands and tugged on a pair of sleep pants following Derek back down the stairs to the living room he sat as close to the alpha as possible as he peeked out the window with Erica. “Oh damn look at that cross bow!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly as he wiggled around nudging her. “Stiles you aren't allowed near weapons,” Scott chimed in from where he was sitting beside Isaac. 

Stiles turned on him glaring and ignoring the giggling from Erica and the chuckle from Derek. “I swear to god Scotty you are on thin ice with me shut up and let me enjoy this!” he turned back to the scene across the street and he spotted his dads cruiser pulling up. Oh well shit he had to avoid his dad altogether. “He looks like he could kill someone,” Erica whispered out as she bounced a bit. “Who's that?” she asked looking to Stiles' dad who was looking over at the house. 

Stiles throat went dry a bit. “That's my dad,” he grunted out as he watched his dad start to sort through all the weapons being pulled out of the house. “Oh my god, a cops son,” Erica screeched a bit to excitedly, the loud screech hurt his ears and Stiles growled out at her. 

Derek had gotten very quiet as he looked out the window beside them. “He's going to shoot me when he finds out about us isn't he?” Derek questioned as he wrapped a arm around Stiles. “Nah not shoot you...just...well,” Stiles muttered as he tried to not laugh at the expression on Derek's face he rolled his eyes leaning over he gave him a soft kiss. Maybe it was just like one of those TV shows and he and Derek would end up together and raising some cute ass babies. “He's coming over!” Erica whispered as she nudged him excitedly. Stiles groaned as he made his way to the front door opening it just as his dad got to the front step. 

“A werewolf,” was all John said as he eyed his son and the large man who was behind him, he glanced over at the window where he spotted a gang of eyes watching him through the mini blinds. Stiles mouth gaped open as he stuttered out. “what?” before he leaned back a bit against Derek's wide chest. “Really son...a werewolf?” John repeated as he raised a eye brow and he nodded to Derek. Stiles made to move and tripped over his own feet falling backwards just as Derek caught him. “Dad that's just...wait you knew about them?” Stiles opted for his bewilderment over the fact his father seemed to know werewolves were real. 

“Stiles, have you even met half of your friends?” John asked as he cut his eyes at Derek. “What I want to know is why a alpha wolf has his arms around MY son and why you have what looks like a bad fading hickey on your neck,” Stiles' eyes went wide as his dad spoke, reaching up he ran a finger along his neck. The bite mark had healed so much it favored a hickey. “About that...surprise?” Stiles offered as he tossed his hands up into the air and he flashed his eyes at his dad the affect it had was instant. Turns out Stiles' dad did want to shoot Derek. But the fact so many people were around was the only thing saving him from cleaning a bullet out of Derek's flesh. 

“I'd shoot you right now if it wasn't for the fact my son runs with wolves daily...it was bound to happen how ever if he ever ends up hurt or worse from one of those hunters or you or your pack I will shoot you and you will die I know my way around bullets boy,” John threatened the alpha who still had his arms around Stiles middle. “Never sir. He'll be safe with my pack,” Derek assured the older man as he lifted Stiles so he was standing on his own two feet. Stiles grunted out a worried sound as he looked between his father and Derek. 

“This whole night is fucked,” Stiles mumbled as he crossed his arms they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. “Watch your mouth, but I better get back over there we're taking them in and chances are they'll be out by lunch tomorrow speaking of lunch all of you will join me for lunch tomorrow,” John muttered as he cocked his head to the side and he nodded to his son and to Derek then the gaggle of eyes watching from the blinds. 

“We'll be there sir,” Derek assured him as he pulled Stiles into the house as John walked away, Stiles looking flabbergasted as he looked at Derek. “What the fuck just happened?” He demanded as he eyed the broody werewolf. “I think your dad accepts you as my pack...but he did seem a bit to ready to shoot me,” Derek mused as he headed back to the living room Stiles following him like a lost puppy. 

“I've lost my mind...I don't think I'll ever get it back,” Stiles whispered as he plopped down between Erica and Derek his mind blown. “I don't wanna have lunch with Stiles' dad he thought we were having sex till like last week and he might shoot me,” Scott whined as he looked from Isaac to Stiles and then to Derek. 

“Well now you don't have to worry now he's going to shoot Derek,” Erica chimed in helping the situation along. Stiles just sighed. “This is one hell of a feeling though,” Erica muttered as she leaned on Boyd and smirked like a cat eyeing a innocent little bird. “Watching our Alpha terrified of a human,” she mused. Derek let out a growl causing Stiles to bristle as he leaned on him. “I'm never going to forget this night,” Stiles mumbled as he fell back covering his face with his hands feeling a nose rubbing along his neck. Maybe he didn't need to forget, after all if they lived past lunch tomorrow maybe he and Derek would be raising beautiful babies. 

“Dude that's so gross you smell horny!” Scott exclaimed as he covered his nose and Stiles sighed, stupid werewolves. “Just another werewolf problem to handle...,” Stiles mused as he tilted his head to allow Derek to sniff at the bite mark. “Scotty....shut up,” Stiles mumbled as he closed his eyes once more flipping Scott the finger as he felt a chuckle rumble against his neck. “Don't threaten me with a good time,” Scott replied back with a small smirk.

Stiles felt Derek's growl against his neck. “Yeah...what Derek said,” Isaac mumbled looking at Scott like a lost puppy. The glares all three wolves shot at him had Scott giggling as he leaned on Isaac. “I'm just teasing,” he assured them all. Isaac forgave him first cuddling up to him. Stiles snorted at the fact a simple joke could have the alpha beside him growling like a possessive fucker. 

As it turns out the lunch was a hit and no one was shot despite Scott not keeping his mouth shut about Stiles almost being shot with a cross bow. That bit of information was never supposed to get back to the sheriff himself. Stiles would just let it slip to Scott's mother that he was dating someone as soon as possible in fact he might have texted her a picture of Scott and Isaac curled together on Stiles' couch in revenge. The phone call with Scott's mother demanding repeatedly to meet Isaac that followed was one of the best phone calls of Stiles' life. 

Stiles was pleased to say that their actual first date went smoothly and without much of a hitch. Despite the fact that it was Stiles and Derek and nothing could go smoothly and they ended up chasing down some rogue wolf and saving a teenage girl who declared her love for Derek. Stiles had only slightly laughed at the awkwardness that Derek had to explain to the girl he was taken and he had almost cried with the hilarity Stiles had then been told he was a horrible boyfriend. 

Their second and third dates go fine with hardly anything happening. Stiles deems it proof that they are going to raise cute babies together. Derek objects to this notion by stating that they are not going to be having any children for a long time. Stiles just shrugs it off and assures him that one day they will be having cute babies. It only takes four months of dating before Derek gives in and admits that they would have cute children if they ended up staying together. Stiles only kicks him out of his house for two days for saying “If” instead of that they will stay together. 

It's one year into them dating that Stiles finally snaps on Peter for one of his 'bad touches' where he accidentally grabs Stiles' ass during a training session which leads to him beating the shit out of the older wolf. Derek asks him to marry him that night after seeing the bloody state of his uncle and the gleaming smirk on Stiles face. It's something that makes Stiles proud to know all he had to do was beat the shit out of Peter to get engaged. He plots secretly to see if the same will get him those babies one day. 

Stiles isn't the first to have babies, it's Scott and Isaac and Stiles feels jealous but he congratulates them happily as he throws a non booze filled party to celebrate. He wakes up in the arms of his fiance and he decides that maybe he could be okay with out those babies so soon. The day Isaac and Scott's baby girl is born is the day Derek looks like he's lost in his own world. Holding the tiny werewolf in his arms Derek turns to look at Stiles with a look in his eyes that Stiles has only seen one time before. He moved closer to the alpha and reached out stroking the babies cheek and leaning up he kissed Derek softly smiling at him. “What's wrong big guy?” he asked softly as Derek looked down at the tiny baby dressed in pink and he bit his lip. 

“Maybe...maybe we could try for that baby after things calm down and after the wedding?” Derek asked as he handed the little girl back to Isaac who smirked over at Stiles winking, he knew all it would take was one look at the beautiful baby to change the mind of the alpha. Stiles leaned over kissing him softly. “Sure thing alpha mine,” is all Stiles replied with before he took his turn holding the tiny baby his fingers ghosting over her cheeks as he thinks maybe this whole last two years had been some kind of dream. He could still remember waking up naked with Derek in his bed room, he could remember every moment of those first 48 hours. 

Derek was looking at him with that look again and Stiles blushed handing the baby back to Isaac and Scott he moved over to him wrapping his arms around the alpha he nuzzled at his neck. “C'mon big guy lets go make us a baby,” Stiles muttered as he kissed him firmly ignoring the gagging sound from Scott. Yeah he could get on board with having cute babies with this bushy eye browed broody man who drove him crazy.


End file.
